A miniature pin board assembly is provided with rows of elongate strip conductors over laid by a second row of strip conductors in spaced relationship from the conductors of the first row. An elastomeric such as silicone rubber is molded into a substrate into which the first and second rows are embedded. A matrix of openings are provided in the molded substrate to provide access to locations where the second row of conductors crosses over the first row. A conductive pin is selectively inserted into a corresponding opening to cross connect a conductor of a first row with a conductor of a second row. The elastomeric material resiliently grips the pin to retain the same and to apply pressure on the pin for forcible and continuous engagement with the cross connected conductors.
The matrix of openings in the substrate are grouped ten to an inch requiring miniaturized pins to accomplish the cross connects. Because of their small size and their relatively close spacing when inserted in the matrix, the pins are difficult to handle, both in assembly and removal thereof from the matrix. Accordingly, there exists a need for a tool for storing and dispensing the pins and for assembling the pins individually in the matrix. It is also desirable that the tool extract or remove a selected pin from the matrix.